Euphoria
Euphoria is a short fanfiction written by MoonstoneTheGem. It is a humanized story as well. Characters *Lapis Lazuli *Kratos Plot Lapis felt the cold wind blow against her face as she walked. It was cold outside. Frigid. It was slightly starting to rain, but not incredibly hard yet. In a daze, she turned right as she struggled to see the street signs in the dark. But she stopped as she saw the larger building in the distance. There it was. One of Krato’s hideout spots. Pulling up the hood on her jacket, she quickly rushed over to the next block, where the abandoned parking garage still stood. It hadn't been used in over 2 years, she didn't really know why it was still standing, but she didn't care since it gave her shelter from the approaching storm. She could get in easily as well, as she could luckily just fly over the gate. The Ocean Gem still felt cold as she entered the building, but she assumed Kratos was deeper in the building. The question now was rather she should head up or down.She slightly frowned as she thought about it. "Eh. Probably down." Heading down the stairs, she was grateful since it was warm and dry inside the building, After searching through one floor, she found him in the next. "Dude!" Lapis blinked, a little bit surprised. She always assumed he couldn't see anything due to his hair covering his face constantly. Shrugging, she walked over to the wall he was sitting against and sat down herself. "Hey...uh, dude..." She wasn't exactly up to date on slang. Pulling off her hoodie she slightly just stared at Kratos, feeling awkward about asking. He said nothing however, so she had to speak up. "Um...what do you have on you...'dude'?" Kratos turned and fished out everything he had in his pockets, before tossing them on the ground. "You like...dope, yeah?" Lapis nodded, even though he spoke slowly. She emptied her hoodie as well, letting her needles, spoon, and lighter fall out. "I have the...uhh, tools...if you could call it that." Turning back to him, Lapis saw him holding up the bag with the brown powder in it. She reached for it, but to her surprise he yanked it back and smiled. He pulled out another bag from behind him. "Try...a dragon rock.....duude..." The frail gem looked up at the other bag that had white powder in it. Probably cocaine. She shook her head, feeling a bit antsy now. "No Kratos...i'm not mixing shit. Just give me the smack..." He frowned but shrugged. Then he noticed that Lapis looked rather clammy and shaky. She was also starting to scratch at her inner arm, meaning it was likely she had gone without for a while. "P-Please..." Kratos weakly tossed the bag to her and Lapis grabbed it immediately, starting the process already. She couldn't tell if he was watching, but she didn't exactly care either. It was dead silent as Lapis got the heroin into the syringe. As always, she had her torn ribbon to tie off her arm, but lately, she had to actively look for a vein to shoot up in. She also sighed as she realized she had to do this sitting down instead of at a table, which would make things tricky. Kratos turned his head slightly as she jabbed the needle down. "Ow! Fuck!" Missed. Kratos turned back as Lapis attempted again, this time getting it right. She pushed it in slowly, so the high could last as long as it could. She liked the warmth running through her veins. For a few short moments, everything in her life felt okay. She didn't feel her pain. Lapis smiled weakly before slouching over and removing the needle. Kratos didn't react at all to her slightly making contact with him. "Weeell Dude" Lapis huffed absentmindedly, while slouching over even more. Was "dude" the only word he knew... Kratos was still silent as ever despite the fact that the gem was leaning against his arm. She struggled to pull up her arms, when she did she parted her hair over her face, just like her companions. "Th-Thanks...bro..." She spoke weakly, her mouth feeling dry. It was difficult to move as well. She thought she fell over before realizing she had been leaning her head up against his chest. The fuck. How high was she. She got up and moved over before completely collapsing and laying stomach down on the cement. Kratos gave a slow thumbs up. Lapis tried to get out a "sorry" but she just lied there. "So-um, dude..." The gem seemed to wake up a bit. "What is it?" "Eh...Expensive..." Lapis didn't move, but she nodded in understanding. Heroin was very expensive, especially in this small town. "I knoww..." she mumbled quietly. "I was gonna try to...make money..." she slightly turned over on her side. "Dude?" 'Yeah...I could sell...y-you know...e-easy job..." "Dude..." That was enough to make her open her eyes fully. Lapis had never heard concern in Kratos' voice before. Ever. She rubbed her eyes and leaned up, but he hadn't moved, but he seemed to be frowning. "Forget what I said...I'm gonna sleep..." The gem laid back down and began to fade off almost immediately. But not before feeling her hoodie get placed over her. She sighed. At least she had one friend. Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Stories Category:Fanfictions